Beastly
by Galacii
Summary: (1-1) Livvi Norve was just a normal girl until she got a message in the mail. Now she's 'livving' another life. She wanted a change. Her life was boring. One could even say she wished for it. And we all know you've gotta be careful what you wish for.
1. ѕσ ωнαт!

**Livvi Norve**

I turned in my bed for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning. I mentally groaned, I did not feel like getting up. while the aspect of food awaiting was enough to make me drool a river, at the mo I'm currently being weighed down the the heavy feeling of sleep.

Ugh. Gonna have t' get up sometime..

I turned to the side of the bed that the ladder was on. (I have a bed with a desk beneath it.) Taking a deep breath I heaved myself onto my knees, minding the close ceiling. Bumped my head on that thing too many times.. It's a freaking popcorn ceiling!*

The first sight of the morning was an anime version of my three best friends and I at a beach. I'd drawn it, and taped it to the wall up here. The first, on the left, was Cici. Cici Zenu. She was 12, just a little younger than the rest of us. Me? I'm 14.

Anyway, next to her, is Anahii Monay. She's the silly geek of our little quartet. I'm smart, but I don't usually put it into that stuff.

What do I do? Well, I draw. Yeah, that's me, the third one to the left, second to the right. The real heartthrob. I look so awkward, like blue and white are the only colors ever known to man. Or woman, don't discriminate.

Last but not least, my bae Vanessa Lene. We go way back, I met her when I was about three. She's a quirky lass, that one.

Smiling a bit at my handiwork, I took my contacts out of their small blue case and blinked after gently putting them in with my small, steady hands.

I scoped my room - 'the pigsty' as many would dub it - was looking as per the norm. Climbing down I went to use the bathroom and take a steamy shower to unfog my senses.

**After a 10 minute, steamy shower**

Wrapping the baby blue towel around my small body I stepped out of the bathroom and to the door to my left - my room. A slight chill went down my spine. I was dripping wet in a freezing cold room - not good.

Quickly drying my lightly tanned skin and wavy black hair, I picked out my clothes for the day. A black top with white print that read 'Me? Sarcastic? Never', and a pair of black skinny jeans that were black at the top and brightened to white at the bottom. A pair of 'spacey-wacey, timey-wimey' converse, with galaxy print on the sides, and a blue headband with a bow to top it off. For makeup, I went with a simple golden eyeshadow and pink lipstick.

Finally finished, I scurried into the kitchen for some foodstuffs.

**3:27 P.M.**

"Liv! Step away from the computer!" Yelled my father from the next room.

I quickly chirped out a quick "Okay!" And shut down my silver Toshiba I got for my birthday. Getting up I stretched from sitting down for more than 20 minutes. Yeah, I like using the computer, okay? The internet is a vast escape, aright? Use it. Embrace the weirdness.

Since I had nothing better to do, I decided to go outside.

"Goin' outside!" I exclaimed, casually walking out the back door.

I sauntered down the long, rocky driveway, on my way to get the mail. Might as well get it while I'm out here.

Arriving at the end of the driveway, I went to the mailbox and opened it. Taking out the white rectangles, one caught my eye. It was my favorite color - grey blue. I looked at who it could possibly be to, and what my dark teal eyes scanned confused me to great lengths.

"To the Rose

who rises

with the sun."

What? How on earth would the post office even get this address? The only plausible answer is that it was hand-mailed... Livvi Rose Norve... that's me. And I do wake up considerably early. So, I suppose this is for me! I internally squealed, this is the first time - in all my 14 years of blessing this planet with my presence - that I have gotten mail. So exciting!

Curiously, I peeled open the thin paper that concealed... well, more paper. Unfolding it, I read the messy yet organized handwriting.

"It waits

beside your

desk. 'Inside'

is all you

need to know."

O-kay? So I need to get something from my desk... I pelted inside on a sudden rush of adrenaline. Is it my computer? I thought, trying to guess what 'it' might be.

Guess I'll find out...

I turned the corner - braced for whatever I might find.

I don't know why I'm so excited to see what 'it' is...

It could be anything! What's so special about 'inside'?

So what!

**(A/N:)** _*If you don't know what a popcorn ceiling is, please look it up to see Livvi's pain. =D_

_ * The picture link is on my profile!_

_ So! Tell me what you think so far! Constructive criticism is appreciated._

_ Give teh story a favorite if you're enjoying teh story so far! I mainly look at reviews, so if I don't get many, I don't really know if y'all like the story. I do know I got a few followers from the previous stories I had, and I thank you guys fro stickin widdit! Leave a comment or a question and I'll be sure to answer as soon as I can!_

_ One more thing, do you want Livvi and her luver~ to have a love/hate relationship at first, a hate relationship, or a love at first site relationship? Please tell meh in ze comments!~_


	2. σн gσd

**Livvi Norve**

A rose.

That's it.

A rose.

Really? But, there's a note next to it, and in the same handwriting.

"Different sections

of your mind are

in different fantasies.

Which one are you in?

Will you get attached?

Involved? Change

things, perhaps?

One thing's for

sure - you won't come

back."

So if they made it for me to interpret exactly, knowing I would understand, whats going on is that my mind is sectioned off into different dimensions, so it wants me to go inside something and see what world I get. It's like splitting my imagination, and taking a - no, duplicating my conscience and sending the original into a dimension. Then the duplicate will take over my body like nothing ever happened. I'll basically replace myself. I'll act like me, so my parents won't ever suspect anything.

I have to admit, this person has a very fool-proof plan.

I'll do it. Nobody'll notice my actual conscience is gone. I'll miss them, but at least whatever dimension I go to, I'll have a more exciting life.

I took the rose and went into my room. I didn't have much to take with me, so I grabbed my backpack and emptied it out. Now empty, I made a trip to the bathroom and grabbed some of my cosmetics - makeup, acne cream, shampoo & conditioner - and put them in the small compartments. I went back to my room to take some clothes. Once those were in, I pushed them all to the bottom of the large bag. It was going to be a tight fit once I was done, but it'll be worth it. Now the pants. Perfect. After pushing those in, I had just enough space for a bit of food.

I ran to the kitchen to get a bit of food that would last me. I grabbed three lunchables, two apples, an orange, and five granola bars. That should last me at least three days. At last shoving those in, my pack was full at last. I struggled to close the straps, but I managed.

Sighing, I mentally said goodbye to this world, and the control of my original body. I slung the backpack onto my shoulder, and stumbled sideways from the weight. Gonna have to put it on my back, then. I knew my bag was coming with me, because whoever planned this out obviously knew what I was going to do. Maybe my whole body 'll be replaced.. yeah. If my bag is coming too, then my whole body is going, and my whole body is gonna be replaced. Simple enough.

I hope I get TMNT... the 2012 version. They're so adorable! I mean, anything else I like would be good too, or else they wouldn't be a favorite, obviously.

I suppose the rose is what I need to look 'inside', then. I slowly peeled away the petals, not ripping them off, but moving them. I finally reached the middle and basically saw the void. I blinked, and suddenly I became lightheaded. I blinked again, and everything was black, but I could still see.

After a few seconds the world came back. I'm in front of a park now. I checked to make sure I was all in one piece, and that I still looked the same, and results came out positive. "Fantastic!" as the ninth Doctor would say.

Oh yeah, big whovian right here.

Anyway, lemme see what world I got... I'm in a city. The city isn't too building-thick, so I'm not in TMNT. Internally crying right now. And, like I said, I'm in a city, so I can't be in Fairy Tail. Things are animated - including me, so I now look like how I did in my drawing back home - so I must be in... Teen Titans.

Oh God.

(A/N:) That question is still up! Anyone wanna answer it? xP What kind of relationship will Livvi and her luverrrr have at first? Oh, and I'm not gonna tell you guys who he is!~ Enjoy the anticipation xD

Comment, and most of all, heart and follow! See you soon!~


	3. gσ!

вєαѕтℓу Go!

Livvi Norve

Right then... Teen Titans. But where are they? Maybe I'm in the first episode? But then, I'd have to go to the jail outside of Jump City... Nah, maybe stuff'll just happen. But for now, I have to find a superpowerthingy if I'm gonna get onto the team...

Well, what do I want? Hm... Invisibility? Nah, too cliché. Mind-reading? Even more cliché... Oh! How about, I go Scribblenauts Unlimited style, and get a notebook that makes anything come to life? Perfect! Okay... But I'm probably gonna have to go somewhere deep, dark, and creepy for it. OH WELL! IT'S FOR THE GREATER EVIL BUTT KICKING!

On the Outskirts of Jump City

I walk up to this little store, it's called 'Low and Behold', and supposedly it sells stuff for a seriously low price of $5.99! No, everything is a dollar in here. Kinda like the Dollar Tree, or all the other dollar stores everywhere...

I stride in, curiously scanning the small store for a notebook worthy of my using. I was about to pick one up when I heard tapping.

_Tap._

_Tap tap._

_Tap._

_Tap tap tap._

"Hunh?" I say stupidly, walking timidly to the source of the noise. I reached a shelf. The noise seemed to be coming from under said shelf.

Crouching down, I saw a small notebook. It was black, and the print on it was gold. It had names of places on it; Barcelona, London, Paris, and Rome a couple times each - it even had a little gold Eiffel tower on it in the bottom right corner. It had a pink flower on the top tight corner, and two on the bottom left corner. It looked like something Rose would use in Doctor Who. But, even though I dislike Rose, I shall use this.

Dusting off the cover, I turned around, and there was a small man in front of me.

"You! Did you hear... it?" He said, as though I was supposed to know what 'it' was. I assumed he meant the tapping.

"Uhh... Yeah? Why?"

"Why?! Why she says! She says why!" The man started laughing hysterically. I'm pretty sure he's borderline insane.

I made a face. "Listen, little man, I wanna buy this." I shoved the book into his face and he promptly flinched away. I picked a random $5 out of my pocket. "'Ere." I then shoved the money into his face. He clearly didn't like things being shoved in his face, but he didn't like the book I was holding even more, apparently.

"N-No, j-just, take it, free! Go, go on." The little dude then proceeded to push me out of his store.

"Ey! Can I have a pencil?!" I yelled at him, and he rushed back into the store and brought me a sharpened #2 pencil. "Thank you. Now, I will leave." I slowly and carefully drew a tiny tiny neurotransmitter and as equally as careful, I stuck it on the pencil.

Then, I put a checkmark box and checked it off. That meant the item still existed. Next, I made another drawing. The 'giving' piece. Whoever was wearing it would be able to give the orders to the 'receiving' piece. I made a checkbox, and checked it. A small transmitter appeared in my now open palm, and I stuck it to my fingertip, backwards, so I could stick it on.

I gently pressed it onto the top of my head, under all of my hair so nobody could see it, and it got the best signal. The wind blew slightly, and that's when I noticed how dark it was; almost midnight. Quickly making a transmitter that would allow me to communicate mentally with up to 10 other people, I drew it in my head, checked the box in my head, opened my palm, and - there's a mark on my hand.

It looked tribal. It was a circle, split down the middle. One side was white, and the other, black. At the moment they were even. I think, that since that small dude was freaking out so much, that it must be a good and evil thing.

I heard yelling, and I quickly put the communicator on my left temple, a little in my hair, so nobody could see. Sprinting off toward the commotion, I felt my long, wavy black hair whip behind me, and the wind whistle past my ears. A few passerby gazed my way, a bit surprised to see a young teen running through the city at this time of night.

Yellow street lights illuminated my surroundings as I saw two teens; one of which was trying to break free of full-ended handcuffs while smashing the support beam of the pizza place.

"Yes!" I randomly yelled in relief, putting my hands in the air, "Episode sixty-two should've been episode one! FINALLY!"

Robin looked at me from the corner of his eye - I could tell. I laughed quietly in embarrassment while waving a little. Koriand'r - as I preferred calling her - finally smashed the support beam, but didn't crack her cuffs. She tried hitting them on something else, but that's when Robin made his presence known - hitting her in the face with a bird-a-rang. Classic Robin.

"Who are you?!" He asked, getting prepared to fight when Koriand'r charged him. She landed practically on top of him, but he dodged just in time, spinning through the air and landing meters away.

She kept going at him, and he kept dodging. It's only making her angrier, man. I, being my brilliant self, decided to let things flow as they did on the show, until, anyway, Cyborg, BB, and Raven got here.

They wandered down a street, and I tailed. When Robin threw a bomb, I knew they were outside the alley where Raven was. I decided to go meet her beforehand. Coming up next to her, she didn't seem to notice me at first, until I tapped her shoulder.

Raven whirled around in surprise, when I heard Robin say, "She's stronger than she looks."

"Sup." I greeted casually, while she continued to look on in surprise. "_So_... powers, right?"

Surprising _me_ this time, she said, "Yeah... Half-demon half-human ain't easy."

"I see where you're coming from." Kermit's 'It's not easy being green' is coming back to me in _so_ many forms right now. At this point, Star hit Robin right in the face. Ouch...

After a bit more throwing and dodging, Koriand'r was done playing. The pink haired girl jumped in the air after smirking and saying, "Zota.", ready to land one on Robin, when she was rammed in the side by... a ram, literally.

_Ah, Beastie has __**arrived**__._

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, sir! How can I help?" Beastie's eyes widened as he realized who he was talking to. "Wowzers," Absolutely freaking adorkable. "you're Robin, aren't you, sir?" His right hand resumed its place in a salute.

"Well you can start by not calling me 'sir'." Said Robin, looking at Beast Boy oddly. This was the time I decided to step in, looking at Raven, then stepping out of the alley, looking around. Koriand'r did a bit of damage, if a 'bit' began to describe it. All the cars on the street were smashed, a building a ways away had a hole in it, there were _many_ craters in the street...

"Well let me just say that it's a real honor to be -," Started Beastie, but he was cut off by Robin.

"Beast Boy, was it?"

"Yessir?"

Robin pointed behind the little green boy, to where Koriand'r was lifting a bus, preparing to throw. When she did, Beast Boy was already out of the way, and Robin quickly dodged. Then, steps in Cyborg... _'Cept he's not Cyborg yet_. Said teen stopped the bus, tossing it aside.

"Yo! Who's here messin' up my neighborhood?!" He yelled.

"She started it!" Pointed Beast Boy childishly.

"It's impolite to point, B." I corrected, pushing his pointing hand down.

"Sorry." He apologized, shying instantaneously. I pat his shoulder in a reassuring fashion, and told him it was fine. Koriand'r started throwing starbolts at us, seeing as she now escaped from the ends of her cuffs. _When she did that, puzzles me to this day._ I think, panicking to escape the laser-esque bolts.

Buildings and even more cars were being destroyed as Starfire a volley of bolts were haphazardly shot to-and-fro. _It's gonna attract the attention of the EVILLSSS! Stop_! I sing-songed in my head, turning on my heel and running into the flurry of starbolts. One grazed my left arm, and I screamed in pain, stopping.

"Koriand'r!" I yelled, looking up as tears of agony formed in the corners of my eyes. She quickly stopped her assault in surprise, and I slowly moved forward, blood coming through my fingers as I held on to my wound.

_I need something that'll let her comprehend my dialogue. I could make a translator! Perfect. _I thought of a translator appearing around my neck, and I reached up to see if it worked. Sure enough, it was there. I began to speak in English, but my words came out Tamaranian.

"We're not going to hurt you, Koriand'r. Do you want to be let go?"

"Yes! They will come for you if you do not let me be!" I also made the translator help my brain auto-translate any foreign language, to me.

"Woah! No need for that. I'll tell Robin here to let you free, only if you stop destroying the city, okay?"

"I... agree to this."

I nodded, staggering to my feet and heading back to the three boys, who were looking at me as if I'd grown three more heads – even Robin, unexpectedly.

"Grayson, I need you to take this," I could see the clear mask of shock that spread across his face seeing I knew his last name. I opened my hand, palm up, and a lock pick appeared.

"H-How'd you… _do_ that?" Asked Beast Boy, looking incredulously at my hand.

I laughed a bit at his derpyness. "Don't look so surprised, Beast Boy." I made a face. "Ugh, I _hate_ calling you that, it's a freaking mouth full for me."

The green teen looked at me, obviously perplexed. "Whaddaya gonna call me, then?"

It was _my_ turn to look at _him_ strangely. "Well, Gar, duhr."

He inspected me for a moment, his eyes curious. Opening his mouth to say something, possibly accuse me, I cut him off.

"I will discuss it with you later. For now, '_Robin_' take this, and go disengage her cuffs." I suppressed a snort, knowing what was going to happen. A sting on my arm brought me back to reality as I realized I was still injured. With a hiss of pain, I winced, trying not to move my arm.

"But won't she attack us?" Asked Robin, surely doubting me at this point.

"No, I agreed to let her go." My voice turned to an exasperated mumble, so nobody could hear, "We're the ones who're going to be attacked, anyway. Just not by her. Ah, episode sixty-two is episode one. Perfect."

"What do you mean, 'ep –," Gar tried, and I instantly slapped my hand over his mouth, and instantly regretting it, too. My arm stung so badly, I could feel the tears that sprang to the corners of my eyes. _It __**had**__ to be the un-bloody hand, __**right**__?!_

"Right, yeah, then, um, okay, yeah, you go de-cuff her, and _we_," I say, glaring at Beast Boy out of the corner of my eye, "need to converse."

I handed Robin the lock pick I had released some time ago, and then grabbed BB by the arm and led him a few ways away. Stopping, I faced him.

"First off," I laughed quietly, "we are going to have a serious, trusting conversation, and I can't be serious with you wearing that." I point to his mask, which looks ridiculous. Never liked it, but I don't know why, actually.

He looked offended. "But then you'll know my secret identity!"

"B, your skin is green." I deadpanned. Gar seemed to realize my point.

"Right, heh." Reaching up and removing his mask, I could tell, he also removed something near and dear to him. But in doing so, he let go of his past. I put my hand on his shoulder, and the boy looked at me. I could see the inner tumult; but there was always happiness with this kid.

Gar smiled, a small, understanding smile, but a smile nonetheless. Returning it, I decided to quickly end the little moment in fear of later discomfort, and get down to business.

"Right," I began, "To begin this conversation of seriousness and trust, I would like to say I am not from this dimension." _No going back now…_

To say the least, Beast Boy looked absolutely rapturous. _Not the reaction I was expecting, but I'll take anything at this point._

"Really? That's _so cool_! What's it like where you're from!?" After this came a flurry of questions I didn't actually catch.

I put my hands up in a defensive fashion. "Don't worry, I'll answer all of your questions and stuff later, but for now, we need to work on Project Titans, as I like to call it." The questions stopped as Beastie listened. "The plan is, since I know what's going to happen, that we need to get you all to become a team, okay? Now, I'm pretty sure I cut off something, so I already broke the flow of things." I looked around, seeing Cyborg's jaw drop as Starfire abruptly and extremely randomly kisses Robin. But there was something missing.

Raven.

**(A/N**_**) **__For you all! I'm sorry it took so long, but this is 6 pages and 2300 words in counting! I'm splitting this into two parts because it took so long, and I wanted to give you guys something to read. I'm also sorry if there's too many 'I's, because I'm working on that, and if something is too descriptive, or not enough._

_I tend to get 'childish' in my writing, which means I just write what's on my mind and not what needs to happen in the story. I went through and fixed it all, though, so I hope you like. Another thing I tend to get wrong is not describing what's happening, like, I'll rush, and something'll happen, but I don't write it down xD_

_So, sorry if there's any of that. Thank you for reading, and now for the review replies!_

_**Guest (1): I'm taking that into consideration since I haven't had many reviews yet, but I don't want it to be too cliché. C=**_

_**Guest (2): See, this I can work with. I'll try to implement this, thank you for the review.**_

_**Brightcloud0915: Thank you! And sorry I took so long! xD**_

_**Guest (3): Thank you for liking this, I like you! Lol, here's your update and hopefully it's good enough.**_

_Stay tuned for part two!~_


	4. gσ! (cσит)

Chapter 4

Go! (Cont.)

"It's Raven. We're missing Raven. We _need_ to find Raven for everything to flow smoothly! I just saw her a minute ago and I think she should still be -," I was cut off as Gar put a gloved finger over my lips, silencing me as I looked up in confusion.

He slowly removed it, looking at me as though I was going to go insane if he didn't. "Who's Raven?"

Now Gar was about a good three inches taller than me, so I had to kind of stand back to become 'eye-level'. Yes, I know, I'm short. But the thing is, he's actually taller in person.

"Were you not listening, man?! _Raven_ is the girl we need to get over here for everything to go as it's supposed to go!" I sighed, he wasn't going to get anything unless I explained. _I guess I'll explain what's necessary at the moment, then later, I'll tell the other things, and answer his questions._

Now, you may be wondering why I'm trusting _Garfield Logan_, of _all_ people, with this _huge_ secret. Yeah, yeah, I hear all of you out there screeching, "He can't keep a secret, what's wrong with you?!" Well, now you've met a person who plays the favorites game.

I mean, what's _not _to like? He's adorable, he's _green_, you _cannot_ say no, and there was no better option, really. Cy is in depressed denial, Raven isn't here, Koriand'r is in pretty fresh rage mode, and Robin is in 'I need to become a man' mode (quite similar actually to 'lone wolf' mode). So therefore, none of them are going to be very friendly. And besides, BB is always friendly, so why not? That's the real question.

"You have to promise me something, though." I became very serious, and for a long moment, dark teal stared into emerald green.

" … I suppose I should say 'Anything' at this point, then come up with a really cheesy-yet-witty remark, and we'll be living in a rom-com." Gar smirked down at me, his voice weaved with teasing.

I was unimpressed. Though usually I'd be amused, this wasn't the time. If I couldn't get the Titans to become the Titans, I'd just have to go back to boring life, just in a different universe with completely different people and no family anywhere. _Huh, guardians of Jump City. Well they won't be if we keep sitting on our butts like this!_

"I'm serious." My tone was flat and dull as I demanded again, "Promise me."

Garfield stared at me for a minute, and I could tell he was assessing me in some way, shape, or form. My gaze dilated so I was focused on what was happening in the background. It seemed that Robin and Star had just pulled apart, and Cy was watching from a distance; you could feel the shock that pulsed through the air around them. From us – me and Beastie – tension snapped and crackled as I waited for his reply.

The wind blew again as I focused back on the boy in front of me. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were scrunched together in pure concentration. _It's really not worth the struggle, B, it's a yes or no question, really._ I stepped closer and put my hand on his shoulder again, making his eyes open slowly as he realized what I'd done.

"Please." I pleaded, scanning his face for any sign of 'Yes'. "You're the only one I can trust." _**I need you to promise me to never tell anyone about this.**_

"I can do that." The green teen replied slowly, nodding. I was confused; I didn't even tell him what I wanted him to promise – which I actually should've done in the first place, stupid me.

"How'd you know I was gonna say that?" I question, tilting my head a bit and removing my hand from its perch on his shoulder.

"What do you mean? You just said it, 'I need you to promise me to never tell anyone about this.'" _**Woah**__._ "And you just said 'woah'."

"But… I didn't. I _thought_ 'woah' but I didn't…" Realization hit me suddenly. "You read my mind, didn't you? But I didn't _make_ anything that could have you -," _Wait, maybe I did._ "Hold on… C'mere for a second, B."

Gar stepped closer, so close in fact that I could feel is breath on my face.

"Not that close, man." I blushed, doing a quarter circle around him before I spotted something interesting. A transmitter, exactly like mine, was stuck to his temple, exactly where mine was. "Aha! You tricky little subconscious you!"

"What is it?" BB asked, still not turning his head. I took off the little device and held it in my palm, going back to standing in front of him.

"Neuro transmitter."

"Whonoawhatsit?"

"A neuro transmitter, silly." I giggled, holding it up between two fingers. "Helps me read minds all techno like. You want?" I held it out to him, offering it. Gar looked at it a moment before taking it and putting it on again.

"How do I look?" He joked, striking a stupid pose.

"Fabulous, darling, truly gorgeous." I replied with a strange accent, waving my hand poshly. We laughed for a moment before awkwardly standing there.

**I am so sorry.**

'**For what?'**

I step closer and wrap my arms around him in a hug.

**For everything you **will** go through… and what you've been through already.**

This seemed to hit home for him as he quickly returned the hug, and I'm pretty sure I heard a sniffle. Honestly, I think he needed this more than I did. I've been here only mere minutes, yet he's been holding everything in for god knows how long.

So** sorry… You don't even know.**

'**It's fine.'**

**No, no it's not. I have to commend you, though, for doing what you did, and being as strong willed as you are. I sure couldn't've done it. You had no one.**

I'm pretty sure my shoulder was wet now.

**And that's why, from this point on, I am going to be there for you no matter what. Do you understand, Garfield?**

'**Thank you… and I promise that I'll do the same.'**

I slowly pulled away, but kept my hands on his shoulders. My left sleeve was soaked through, and apparently my arm had healed a while ago. Subconscious, you are a crazy thing.

"Now, shall we go form the legendary Teen Titans?" I say, holding out one hand, and wiping a stray tear with the other. Gar sniffed, and wiped away any tear stains on his face. He smiled at me, his normal, goofy smile, and held out his elbow.

"We shall, my fair maiden."

I snorted. "Far from fair, believe me." With a smirk, I looped my arm around his. "But we shall."

Sauntering back to the other three teens, Gar and I were making stupid remarks very condescendingly.

"Yes, yes, I agree _wholeheartedly_ dah'ling." I looked at the three teens in front of me, deadpanning at what I saw. Robin was partially drooling, staring into space, Cyborg was sitting there spouting incoherent words in surprise, and Koriand'r was rubbing her wrists.

I looked at Gar, and it seemed he had the same expression.

**Super commando mode?**

'**Super commando mode.'**

I cleared my throat, and getting no attention, I sighed, and took a deep breath.

"Grayson you're drooling and it isn't manly! Victor please go to grammar school or shut up! Koriand'r your wrists are fine!" I yelled, making sure my voice was stone cold – in fact, I'm pretty sure I accomplished this because I could feel Gar flinch next to me. The teenagers I'd addressed abruptly stopped, and looked at me.

"Good gracious finally." Murmured Garfield, nudging me a bit. I suppressed a snort.

"Okay…" I stopped, what the heck was I supposed to say? "Oh jeez, what am I supposed to say? Well, look, I know… _things,_" I tried, "and I know that all four of you," My hand pointed to first Gar, then Cy, Robin, and Koriand'r. "are going to become a team. You have one more member, though. She's not here because I did something wrong; cut something off. Things that were supposed to occur… didn't. Things change -," **God I hate that episode.** "because I'm here."

'**What episode?'**

**Later, B.**

"Then why are you here?" Asked Cyborg.

This question confused, and saddened me. Why _was_ I here? I don't have any business to attend to, nothing to do, no family –

"To change, to get involved… to live." I looked at the tallest Titan, sure this was the right response. "Like you all. The question is, why are any of us here? Why, how did we get here, and what are we going to do next." I crossed my arms. "And that's the _things_ I know."

"You said we're 'missing' a member, and you didn't count yourself." Pointed out Robin, jabbing a finger in my direction.

"First of all, it's rude to point, O Fearless Leader, and two, I'm not supposed to be the fifth. I can join, if you'd like, but it's not my place to be fifth." I created a hologram for Raven. _**Raven hologram.**_ I inputted, watching as said device was created and displayed the girl. I could hear the shocked intake of breath from all but Gar.

I looked at his face, and what I saw was the most appealing thing I've ever seen, not even kidding here. Down the street, the sun was barely over the horizon, but it illuminated the street in a soft glow, making things you wouldn't pay attention to normally, more pronounced and noticeable. It was certainly doing its job then. Gar was looking at the hologram with an expression close to smugness. His foresty green skin had a small glow to it as the dawn light hit it, and his emerald eyes were filled with happiness. I could see how he had the smallest of underbites, and that his hair was longer than I thought, and had a sort of style to it; like tenth Doctor style, but shorter. _I like it._

**And what are you lookin' so smug about?**

'**Huh? Oh, just **_**I'm**_** friends with you, but they're not.'**

**And why is that suddenly important…?**

'**Why so many questions? Just be happy we're friends.'**

I shrugged, looking back at the hologram.

"This is what she looks like," I sighed, I hadn't even been here half a day and I'm already being worn out. "I dunno where she is, or what she's doing, but she's -invading Robin's mind right now. Awkward…" I uncrossed my arms and leaned against Gar.

**You don't even know how tired I am right now.**

'**I could guess.'**

**Be my 'guess't**

I snorted a bit, nudging him. He laughed at me, and nudged me back.

"W-What? Why is she in my mind?!" Panicked Robin.

"She's left now. Rave? _Ra-ave?_ Where are you?" I called, turning to scope the area. I saw her a few meters away, standing shyly next to a streetlight. "C'mere!" I yelled, beckoning her over with the wave of my creamy tan hand. She slowly floated over, her hood masking half of her face.

"What do you want?" Raven said flatly, but I was sure I could hear just the tiniest bit of emotion flowing through.

**Dude, do you know what I just realized?**

'… **What.'**

**You don't even know my name.**

I could feel him stare at me in surprise. Shifting me gaze to his face, I saw I was correct. His eyebrows were raised, and his mouth was open slightly; the expression of pure surprise. I giggled nervously, giving a two fingered salute and shrinking down a bit. He sighed, and pinched his nose bridge in an annoyed fashion. For a moment I thought he was actually annoyed, but then the silliest of grins broke out across his face, and relief spread throughout my body. Gar started laughing; a chuckle at first, then a full blown, childish laugh. To be completely honest, it was contagious. I started giggling as well, trying to keep my composure and address the half demon girl.

"Y-You'd want to stick around, right? Coz I'm pretty sure you were listening into our conversation."

"I, uh… Kind of?"

I laughed. "It's okay. Do you want to do this, though?"

**But I'm actually not sure the other three are in on it.**

'**You gonna ask them?'**

**I guess I'm gonna have to. By the way, my name is Livvi.**

'… **Cute.'**

I blushed as I moved on, back to the situation at hand.

"Are _you_ three in on it?" My dark teal eyes looked to the three teens that were there earlier.

"If you say you know 'things', you should know the answer." Said Robin.

"… Then it's no? Unfortunate, I guess." I say, starting to walk away. "Bye, then." I gave a two fingered salute, flicking my wrist, and walked down the street.

After a moment of walking, I heard footsteps – running – toward me. After a moment, a weight was on my shoulder.

"What, Gar?" By this time we were on the corner of the block, as I turned around to face him. He was standing _really_ close; like, _really, really_ close, and I'm pretty sure my face was on fire.

I coughed awkwardly, taking a half step back.

"You're not even going to try to convince them?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we just have to wait."

"For what?"

"The ship."

"What -,"

"That's all I'm saying on the matter, Gar." I say turning down the nearby alley and about to climb the ladder to the rooftop when I changed my mind. "How about pizza? Is mushroom okay with you?"

He looked a bit confused. "Uh, yeah! I love mushroom." I nodded, making my way back out of the alley.

"Good, because it's the only thing I can think of that's veggie and tasty." I patted his shoulder as I walked by. "And we're eating _wherever _you want."

"Nice!"

**After collecting mushroom pizza**

"So where d'you want to enjoy?" I ask as we walk down the street, leisurely.

"Hmm," Gar's face contorted into one of mock confusion. "Rooftop?"

Smiling, I agreed. "Lurve it." We quickly made our way to an alley, and climbed the building. Once on top, I looked to the sun, which was still extremely sluggishly making an assault on the night sky. Sitting side by side, we let our legs dangle off the ledge of the building.

Gar slowly opened the box, and I made little holy choir noises that extracted a chuckle from him. He took two slices out and handed one to me.

Taking a small bite, I asked him a question.

"You know what I find odd?" A noise of question was made by Garfield, because he was chewing a rather large bite of pizza. "That we literally _just_ met, like, twenty minutes ago, but we're here chilling on a rooftop, eating pizza."

Swallowing, he answered. "Yeah, it's a bit weird, but you just go with it. Besides, what's another friend going to do? Not anything _bad_ anyway, so why not?"

"Hm. I guess you're right. Some people just click like that, y'know?"

"Exactly," The green boy agreed, "But I don't understand, _what_ makes them click?"

"I dunno. Similarities in personality? Similar interests? It all comes down to similarities, I guess. But they _do_ say opposites attract; it's just science – chemicals and hormones."

"We'll _never_ know." Laughed the boy, waving his hands in a mysterious fashion.

We were quiet for a minute, both contemplating our own things, I suppose, when I started humming. Gar looked at me out of the corner of his eye, confused.

"What'cha humming?" He asked, shoving the rest of his pizza slice in his mouth. I'd finished mine a while ago, then I took my backpack off and sat it a few feet away.

"Hm? Oh, a song from _my universe_." I joked, waving my hands now.

He looked like he was thinking about saying something, but was going against it.

"What?" I asked, breaking him out of his little world.

"What? Oh, I was going to ask you to sing it, but that'd be kind of awkward, seeing as how we're on top of a roof, in the middle of the city."

"True, true." Suddenly and idea popped to mind. "But I _could_ create a soundproof barrier around us." Gar looked like he forgot I could do that.

"So are you gonna do it or nah? Please? Pretty please with lots more pizza and rooftops?!"

"I'm going to hold you to the pizza and rooftops."

"Promise!" He yelled, doing a crossing motion over the left side of his chest. I moved to each corner of the rooftop, putting one of four checkpoints for the barrier. They'd all connect around the sides, then over the top, sealing in any sound that came from us two. Last, I made a little MP3 like device, which would project the background music for the song.

**Dude this is gonna be so awkward after, you don't even know.**

A smirk was sent my way by the green teen.

'**I'll deal.'**

**Pfft, you're gonna have to. Alrighty, 'Moment like You' By Lia Marie Johnson, coming up!**

I could see Gar remove his legs from the edge of the building and face me, shifting so he was sitting crisscross. Pressing the button on the MP3-esque machine, I began.

"Tell me how

Tell me how we both got here

We can't stop now

Love is in the atmosphere

And I don't want to lose you

It feels like I've waited forever

Don't know what I'm doing

But it's all right

Yeah it's all right

So please don't leave me here tonight

Lonely on the dance floor

'Cause I've been waiting my whole life

For a moment like you

So please don't leave me here tonight

Lonely on the dance floor

'Cause I've been waiting my whole life

For a moment like you

Take you off

I can't seem to take you off my mind

Your broken heart

Let me fix your broken heart tonight

So if love is what you're needing

Love is what you're getting, baby

I can't believe it

That I'm here with you

Yeah, I'm here with you

So please don't leave me here tonight

Lonely on the dance floor

'Cause I've been waiting my whole life

For a moment like you

So please don't leave me here tonight

Lonely on the dance floor

'Cause I've been waiting my whole life

For a moment like you

So please don't leave me here tonight

(I've been waiting baby)

Lonely on the dance floor

(I've been waiting baby)

'Cause I've been waiting my whole life

(I've been waiting baby)

For a moment like you

I've been waiting baby

I've been waiting on you

I've been waiting baby

I've been waiting on you

I've been waiting baby

I've been waiting on you

I've been waiting baby

I've been waiting on you

I've been waiting baby

I've been waiting on you

You-ooh, you-ooh, you-ooh ooh ooh

I've been waiting baby

I've been waiting on you

I've been waiting baby

I've been waiting on you

So please don't leave me here tonight

(I've been waiting baby)

Lonely on the dance floor

(I've been waiting baby)

'Cause I've been waiting my whole life

(I've been waiting baby)

For a moment like you.

So please don't leave me here tonight

(I've been waiting baby)

Lonely on the dance floor

(I've been waiting baby)

'Cause I've been waiting my whole life

(I've been waiting baby)

For a moment like you."

I went to sit in front of him, crossing my legs neatly as well. Grabbing another slice of tasty mushroom pizza, I looked to see what his reaction was.

He was staring in the general area where I was standing previously, eyes cloudy. His mouth was wide open, with a small waterfall of drool pouring out of the corner of his mouth and accumulating into a small pond.

I laughed a bit, tapping his shoulder.

"Honey bun, you look like me when I see a cannoli." A napkin appeared in my hand, and I held it out. After a moment of no response, I snapped my fingers in front of his face. Gar instantly looked around like he didn't know where he was.

"What? W-What's the napkin for?"

"Your beautiful oasis there, dah'ling." I took another bite of my pizza, which was beginning to cool. BB looked at the rooftop, seeing his small circle of drool, and instantly grabbed the item I was holding and wiped his face. "So how'd I do?"

He paused, and made eye contact. I was confused, wasn't he going to –

"A-_mazing_." Gar breathed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh really?" I ask, raising an eyebrow, "I've never been confident in my singing skills."

"You _should_ be!"

"Meh, I'm not really a stage person. Be amazed I sang for you."

"Believe me, I am."

We just stared at eat other for a moment, the sun just inches higher in the sky. It wasn't like awkward, 'what do we do' staring, but more like a comfortable, 'what makes you tick' stare. The need to know more.

Our little staring contest was interrupted by a deep voice threatening the city.

"That ship?" Asked Gar.

"That ship." I confirmed.

**(A/N):**_ Alright! My super-fast updating! This is 12 pages and 3600 words in counting! Got a lil' bit of flurf in this part, and I've decided to go with the playful relationship, since I can get lots of material from that. Thank you for the recommendation, Guest!~ I'll see you in part 3; which will be the end of this little episode trilogy no matter how long!_


	5. gσ! (fιиαℓ)

Beastly

Go! III

"Well we'd better get up there, then, hm?" Gar asks, while I begin removing the soundproof barrier and the 'MP3'.

"Not yet. It's just starting to get to the island over there, where the other Titans are, they can't hear. By now he's just send the foot soldiers out, and we need to get over there."

"Where?"

"The arcade."

**At the arcade**

As Gar and I approached the arcade, we could hear yelling. This yelling only increased our moderate walk to a sprint. When we reached the ongoing battle, it was thankfully half over. The green boy next to me instantly hopped into battle, but I was a little hesitant.

**Hand to hand, or range?**

I could see him fighting as he responded, giving the shortest of answers.

'**Range, don't get stupid.'**

**Wow, thanks for the ego boost.**

'**No problem.'**

**Yeah****,**** yeah, you don't get stupid either. I don't wanna lose you.**

'**Such reference. Very pro.'**

A childish laugh came from the fray, and I smiled, running to cover and creating a bow that I could at least help with. I'd taken archery classes back home, after I'd seen the Hunger Games. I didn't actually enjoy the movie, but I _was_ interested in Katniss' skills.

Shooting many headshots - seeing how I didn't want to waste arrows - one by one the alien… _things_ fell. Soon there were none left, and I walked out of my hiding place. I could see Gar looking around for me, and I walked up behind him, tapping his shoulder. He whipped around and scooped me up in a – not to make a pun – bear hug. I say bear hug because he literally changed into a friggen' _giant_ grizzly and wrapped himself around me as much as he possibly could; so my face was shoved in a bunch of green, hay-smelling fur.

"Hi, B, I'm fine," I stepped out of his grasp, giggling a bit.

"Good." I heard him reply as he changed back to 'meta-human' form. I decided to bask in my glory of defeating something.

"See what I did? Bet you don't have them epic bow skills!" I brag, waving my finger in his face and striking a pose.

"Yes, yes, such a wonderful skill set, but where are the aliens from exactly?" Said Robin before Gar could most likely compliment my epic skills.

"They're from the ship."

"What ship?"

I looked at Gar, exasperatedly giving a 'please explain to these peasants' look. While he explained, I leaned against the building, quickly realizing something. It seems he did too, because he paused mid-explanation, and we ran to each other, grabbing the opposites' shoulders.

"Do you know what I just realized?!" We said in sync, and the other four teens looked at us, expecting grave details. It was grave, _very, very_ grave.

"What?" They all replied.

"We forgot the _pizza_!" Gar and I cried, hugging.

"It was so young!" I sobbed.

"It must be so alone, cold, and confused!"

"We're such bad parents!"

After this came a number of remorseful cries, when Robin shook his head.

"Children, _please_! We need to know were the ship is."

Breaking apart, I instantly recovered, while Gar still had a sad expression. Clearing my throat, I pointed to the other end of town.

"It's that way," I replied flatly, just wanting to get this all over with and live life. "Up there, and around the corner. Can't miss it, especially since he's _screaming_ threats to the city." Rubbing my ears and closing my eyes, I could feel a headache coming on. H-Headache…?

My eyes snap open. "G-Gar?" I stutter, tapping his shoulder. He looked at me curiously, but seeing the panicked expression on my face, he instantly pulled me aside.

"What is it? W-What's wrong?"

I was borderline panicking – well, I _was_ panicking, but I guess I was going to _officially _panic. "Headache." I murmured, holding my head while it throbbed painfully. It seemed he caught on to this being a bad thing, because he asked what he should do. "Y-You – ow – can't really do anything, unless you have Advil or something. It seems I've overworked my powers, and my brain can't really take it anymore. I'm out for the day, sorry." Gar nodded.

"It's fine. We're gonna have to go to the ship, on the other side of town; you up for pony rides?"

I was skeptical. "I dunno, I'm not really into horses, but I'll do it." A large grin spread across Gar's face.

"Great!" He told me to hop on before changing into a horse and lowering himself to the ground so I could get on easier. Walking over, I called to the other soon-to-be-Titans.

"C'mon!"

We rode off to the other side of town, with me laughing the entire way.

**On the other side of town**

"So, let me get this straight; after trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've made a humongous space gecko mad enough at us to vaporize our entire town?!" Said BB, with me sitting down on the concrete road due to my now subsiding headache.

"Go team." Cyborg and I said sarcastically in unison.

"_All_ the fault is yours!" Accused Kory, turning to Robin. "I _commanded_ you leave me alone, but you _insisted_ upon being 'nice'!"

"My fault?!" Argued Robin, "You blast me, you _kiss_ me, but you never stop to mention they have a gigantic particle weapon?!"

After this, everyone started arguing, bringing my headache rushing back. This was the last straw. The needle has been found, and it is going to be used.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, and because of my 'powers' several angry, snarling, foaming-at-the-mouth wolves came snarling out of the darkness. Everyone looked at the wolves questioningly, and to be frank, quite frightened. I stood. "I'm sick of this! All of you just _shut up_! We need to get on that ship _right now_, and if you keep spouting waterfalls of words out of your mouths, I'm going to _kill you_!"

I was panting heavily, and the dogs started barking, snapping at the others' feet and knees. I felt a tingle on my hand, and I brought it to my face. The circle was unbalanced, now, with more dark than white.

**Great.**

Clenching my hand into a fist, I calmed myself down enough to get rid of the dogs, who looked like they wanted to maul BB. "Look, it doesn't matter how we got into this mess, we're in it. But we _will_ get out of it, together." Turning on my heel, I looked up at the giant ship above us, knowing they were all nodding. "C'mon, we've got a city to save."

**On the ship**

"Where to now, Ms. I know 'things'?" Asked Raven, looking down the corridor to her left.

"It's Livvi; Livvi Norve. If you're going to address me, get it right, emo." I snapped, glaring at the cloaked girl.

"Cool it, you two." Intervened Cyborg, who wasn't wearing his full assassin sweater pants shoes hoodie outfit thing. I guess him and Gar talked. _At least one thing went right today._

"2 pm, gettin' outta my bed. Tryna get Friday outta my head. It's all so hazy, got a little too crazy, you know I'd do it all again…" I sang quietly, staying close to BB. I could feel the curiosity bouncing off of all of them. "Call everyone you know, turn up the radio-o-oh, 'cause this is our song, we can do no wrong. Are you ready, are you ready to go? This Saturday, we gon' party _all_ night. One we'll remember for the rest of our lives. This Saturday, we gon' do it bigger than we ever had before…"

We turned down another hallway, meeting more aliens, and within the noise of battle, I began to sing a little louder while fighting. "I don't want this Saturday to end [x3]!"

Surprising me, maybe because I wasn't expecting anything from the other Titans, but Gar starting singing, too. Only the male part, though, because that'd just be awkward.

"Rollin' up in my new scene, want you here right next to me. 'Cause this our night, ain't got no deadlines - there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Gazing in his general direction, I grinned, and continued. "Call everyone you know, turn up the radio-o-oh, 'cause this is our song, we can do no wrong. Are you ready, are you ready to go? This Saturday, we gon' party all night. One we will remember for the rest of our lives. This Saturday, we gon' do it bigger than we ever had before, I don't want this Saturday to end. [X5]" Kicking the last alien in the head, we kept moving.

"Yesterday was Friday, today is Saturday." I sang, becoming quiet again so I wouldn't blow our cover. Kory looked very interested, Raven kept gazing my way, Cyborg was grinning, and Robin was emanating an aura of confusion and amusement.

Then began the sync.

"We gonna live like there's no tomorrow, wouldn't have it any other way! Yesterday was Friday, today is Saturday, we gonna live like there's no tomorrow, wouldn't have it any other way."

"This Saturday, we gon' party all night - One we will remember for the rest of our lives. This Saturday, we gon' do it bigger than we ever had before; I don't want this Saturday to end _[x3]__._"

"This Saturday, we gon' party all night. I don't want this Saturday to end! This Saturday, we gon' party all night. I don't want this Saturday to end!"

We arrived at the door to the main room of the ship. Throwing a small, yellow grenade at it, the entrance was open, and all six of us came through the dust.

"We're not six heroes, we're one team." Explained Robin confidently. He must've heard through the door. _So we are a team now. Yay!_

Instantly, we all shot into battle. My bow and arrows appeared once again as I helped out where I could, keeping an eye on Gar; just in case. Thank goodness I had, because he got thrown into a wall.

**Instant rage mode, hold on t' your butt, lad.**

I had a really good Scottish and Irish accent, I spent all of my spare time mastering them. What? I couldn't help it! They sound so _cool_.

The ugly blue alien thing charged Gar, but before anyone else could get there, I went Speedy on his arse and shot an electric arrow through his face. Kicking and punching a few times, I could barely see because I was so angry.

"How." Punch. "Dare." Kick. "You." Slap. "Touch." Arrow. "Him!" When I was finished… let's just say pudding was made. Dusting my hands off and brushing my shoulders in a cocky way, I proclaimed, "I regret nothing!" Turning to the other Titans, who were having a bit of a hard time, and were cornered.

"Can you make that thing into some kind of weapon?" I heard Robin ask Cyborg.

"He sure can! Sonic canon baby! Woo!" I yelled to them, heading over to buy them time. My bow duel shot reinforced arrows into the side of the king alien thing, turning its attention to me. "Your mother was a goldfish!" I teased annoyingly, making faces at it. Sure enough, it charged me, snorting steam.

Dodging it's every attack, I continued to lead it around, and having a little fun, calling it names and insulting it in general.

"Wow. Such wow, so pro, very MLG, Mr. Alien. Did you get that haircut down the street? You're so odd ! Do you even science?!" Jumping off a wall, I headed back in the opposite direction. "Was your mother's name Charlie? As in, Carla, Charlie? I think I may have known her – CAKE! Oh, do you like cake or pie? I don't really know, but I _do_ really like cannolis. Those are '_Fantastic!_' as the ninth Doctor would say." Another arrow was shot, hitting it in the shoulder.

"I always favored ten, though. Ten's hair is _epic_. It's like BB's hair, but longer. _Fabulous_. Allons-y!" I gave a mock gasp, shooting more arrows and leading it the other way. "Is your name Alonso? It is? Well then, Allons-y Alonso! Oh, it is fun to say!"

The creature was definitely angry now, and was furiously trying to land a hit.

"I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS, CYBORG!" I yelled, narrowly escaping a huge fist.

"Stay. Away. From. My. FRIENDS!" I heard Raven yell.

"Yay! Explosions!" I scream, running over to the other Titans just as the dark girl finished her little incantation and the ship exploded. A loud splash would be heard as the ship crashed into the ocean and began slowly sinking. All of the blue foreigners were unconscious, except for their leader, who had sadly been unaffected by the explosion.

It walked up to Gar, where he was sitting alone and looking up at it. My eyes widened as its claw things became about two inches longer.

"Aw, nah, BISH!" _Ninja Turtle mode!_ When I say Ninja Turtle mode, I really mean it. Just for cosplay purposes, I turned into a mutant turtle. Blue grey skin with a few white spots, dark teal eyes, teal mask with a bow on the side, leathery shell that was patterned and shaped like waves with white spots, and sickles as weapons. _Aww yeah, Leatherback._ Ninja Turtle eyes were a go, and I sprinted toward the alien, go right past it and to the wall.

"Ha! Stupid human! Can't even see where you're -," Started the blue thing, when I jumped off of the wall and kicked it across the face, knocking it down, standing on its chest, and pointing my weapon at his throat.

"Don't _ever_ get cocky with me." I looked over to the mechanical man to my right. "Cyborg, would you like to do the honors?" Quickly switching back to human form and 'deleting' my sickles, I hopped off of the ugly thing and let it stand; only for Cy to shoot it back down, and for it to pass out.

"Alright, I'm only gonna say this once," Said Cyborg, "Booyah!"

I laughed. "There'll be plenty more times, believe me."

**On the island**

We all stood in a row, me next to Gar on the right, facing the mainland.

"That's… quite a view." Stated Raven.

"Somebody outta house out here." Replied Cyborg.

"Yeah, if you like _sunshine and the beach_." Gar added, nudging Raven, who laughed a bit.

"You know, you're kinda funny."

"Y-You think I'm _funny_?" Said B, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of someone new to amuse. "Woah, dude! I know some jokes!" At this, Raven got a little flustered and sweatdropped.

"No!" I yelled, and everyone looked at me. "I am not ready for the shipping!"

From behind, came a female voice.

"Please," it started, "I look… nice?" We all turned to face Kory, and her new outfit.

"We still don't know what your name is." Said Robin.

"It's Koriand'r, but in English, it'd be Starfire."

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire." Welcomed Robin, smiling.

"I thank you all for your bravery and help. I wish to ask you all… to remain here; where the people are most strange, but also most… kind."

"You don't need our permission," Said Rave, actually smiling.

"But if you want our friendship," continued Robin, "you've got it."

"We could all use some new friends." Added Cy.

"Besides," pitched in Gar, "We kind of made a good team."

We all formed a circle, smiling small little smiles.

"I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these." He held out four blue grey and white communicators. Taking one I sighed.

"_Another_ communicator? B, don't we have enough of these?!"

"We do… but they can't know that."

"Right, right."

"Made 'em outta my own circuits." Explained Cy.

"So when there's trouble, you know who to call."

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" I yelled.

"I will use this often." Put in Kory, and Robin blushed.

"I ship it! ROBSTAR FOR LIFE!" I screeched, putting my hands in the air. "NOW TO BUILD A HUGE, T SHAPED TOWER! Titans, GO!"

**(A/N):** _So there you are! All written today! Now I get to many more interesting things that I cannot wait to get to! So quickly, review replies!_

**Slulldom:** **Thank you! I'll continue soon, but it'll take longer because I don't want to release chapters in increments like this anymore.**

**Tokyoghoul234: Here you are!**

**Brightcloud0915: DOUBLE UPDAAAATE!**

_So thank you all for being here with me, and I'd like to say that you guys are my motivation. Thank you from the deepest depths of my heart. Can you guys tell me if I should do the other parts of her Imagination now, or wait?_

_See you soon, and don't forget to answer! I'll make a poll now._


	6. To Mah Flurfles

Heyuooeu.

I'll be short, quick, and gone. I'm just going to close the poll because it wasn't going anywhere, and I'm just gonna go with my own vote, because I wanna write that xD

But anyway, I'm doing this because I don't want to please everyone, and I want to get a bigger audience; vary my stories. If you look on my profile, you can see the summary for the TMNT story.

About _this_ story.

I'll be updating soon, don't worry, but I'm _not_ going to be releasing chapters in increments _anymore_. I want those future readers to actually see the chapter count, and the progress being made.

I've got more than 5,000 words and some really deep stuff in the chapter I'm working on, so be patient, wait for the fluff, and hold on to your butts because this is getting serious.

Adieu, my flurfles.


	7. Screams

Beastly

Final Exam

I was so peacefully awakened by my brilliant alarm clock, ringing its stupid, high pitched ring. It was a few months after we first became the 'Teen Titans', and I must say, the job isn't as easy as it looks.

At first, I couldn't really do much except use a bow, but I asked Gar to teach me some basic stuff so I wouldn't be completely useless. So far I've got most of it down, it's just the spin kicks that I'm having trouble with; it's a balance thing.

I waited for Gar to do his annual 'falling out of the top bunk' ritual before climbing over his groaning body and into the bathroom.

"No! Liv, _why_?! You always take so – _ow_ – _long_ in there! What do you even do that takes so long!?" I heard Gar cry as I closed the door.

"Making sure I smell like sugar, spice, and everything nice!" I yell back, turning on the water and pulling the switch for the shower.

"But sugar doesn't have a smell, and you always smell nice!"

"Do you sniff me while I'm not looking?" I say as I open the door again, peeking out with a raised eyebrow. He'd gotten a little flustered, and looked around the room, trying not to make eye contact. "American PewDiePie…"

'American PewDiePie' was a pet name. I'd decided to make fun of his middle name, which was Mark, and I often changed it to Markiplier, who was to me, American PewDiePie. The pet names stayed only where we were alone, though.

"No, it-it's just that you have a strong… scent…?"

"Oh really? And what scent would that be?" I asked, stepping completely out of the bathroom. This inquiry just made him all the more nervous, as he started fidgeting.

"Do I have to?" Gar whined, looking at me with the puppy eyes. Usually I'd give him whatever he wanted when he did that, but not now.

"Yes! If you say I have a strong 'scent' or whatever, I want to know if I smell good, and what I smell _like_!" My arms assumed a crossed position.

The boy fiddled with his hands before muttering an incoherent response.

"What was that?" I say, moving closer, just not too close.

"Van…la." He said, but I missed part of it.

"What?"

"VANILLA! YOU SMELL LIKE VANILLA," Gar yelled, and he seemed to be yelling to the ceiling. "AND HALF OF THE TIME I WANT TO GO EAT ICECREAM BECAUSE OF IT! But we ran out last week…"

"Thank you. Good to know." As his reward, I decided to ask, "Icecream this afternoon, then?"

At this he instantly resumed his cheery aura. "Definitely! And pizza and rooftops, just for fun."

I smiled at pizza and rooftops. This was gonna be the first pizza and rooftops since the whole aliens ordeal. But I'm getting the feeling that the whole plot is going to start today. _Whoo, gonna have to be prepared, then._

"You've got it. It's a date, then."

After I said this, he started waving his hands around, almost panicking.

"No, no, no! Not like, a _date_, date, but, just… hangout, kind of thing."

I laughed at his now blushing maroon face. "I know, I know." We were really close, but not _that_ close. I mean, we already shared a room, because Cyborg got cocky while building the tower and didn't make the right measurements for a sixth bedroom to fit in. At least, that's what he told me; but I'm just thinking he wanted to force me into a room with BB – they all seem to be secretly shipping it.

Walking back into the bathroom, I quickly brushed my teeth – since I hate doing that in the shower – and prepared to take a purposefully long shower, leaving just enough hot water for Gar to take a five minute one.

I'm so evil.

**After breakfast**

I decided to sing-slash-yell the Titans theme song, of which hadn't been heard by any other Titan but Gar.

"When there's trouble you know who to call," I opened the doors to the main room, seeing Cyborg desperately looking around everywhere for the remote. Little did he know, I had it all along. "Teen Titans! From their tower they can see it all! Teen Titans!" Jumping over the back of the couch and landing neatly on it, my gaze was glued to the metal man roaming the living area.

"When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they've got your back. When the world needs heroes on patrol – Teen Titans, go!" Walking to the fridge, I opened it, and immediately closed it, due to grossness. Settling for an unlabeled soda, I sat back down on the couch, which was now being lifted by Cyborg.

"With their superpowers they unite, Teen Titans! Never met a villain that they liked, Teen Titans! They've got the bad guys on the run, they never stop 'till the job gets done, cause when the world is losing all control, Teen Titans, go!" This is where I decided to do a mini air guitar solo. "One, two, three, four, go! Teen Titans!"

After a few more minutes of searching, Cyborg gave up, and Gar walked in. I could see his hair was still a bit damp, so he'd obviously just showered, and probably snuck some tofu from wherever he hides it. It's not like anyone else eats that stuff anyway.

"Aw, man, come on! It's gotta be around here someplace!" Whined Cy like a big baby. I mean really, just get up and change it. "Ugh, I don't believe this," At this point he'd gotten BB to help him search, and let me tell you, there was garbage _everywhere_. "How could you lose the remote?"

"Guys, it looks like we live in a wasteland, clean this up." My request was ignored as Garfield argued, throwing more junk around.

"What makes you so sure I lost it?!"

Cyborg shook the couch, making the unexpecting girl on top of it – which is me, if you haven't noticed – fall flat on her face and scream.

"_Ow_… Why, Cyborg, WHY?!" I moaned, feeling pain shoot through every part of my upper body. In an instant, Gar was at my side, hurriedly asking if I was okay and checking for injuries, all the while severely scolding Cyborg for not 'being careful with his sweet vanilla' which I'm pretty sure he didn't think I heard. But anyway, Cy started teasing him for it.

"I-I'm fine!" I intervened, "I think I twisted my wrist and cracked my rib, though. Goddangit, Cy!" I hissed in pain as Gar pressed my right side. "Do you _really_ have to confirm!?"

"Sorry," The changeling replied, "is this one going to heal itself?" Recently we'd learned that I could heal myself, because my subconscious apparently needed to have something to do behind my back.

"I don't think so. They're not cuts or anything like that, which I can heal, but I'm sure my rib won't heal itself, that's bone, but my wrist," I held up said wrist, "just needs to be massaged, so I'll do that later, with some tea or something."

The changeling looked a bit sad, seeing I had plans now.

"But don't worry, we're still go for pizza and rooftops," I quickly added, "And icecream." Gar instantly brightened once more as he nodded and stood.

"Good," He went back to help Cy search for the remote. I decided to keep the remote on me, just as payback.

"Where'd you have it last, Beast Boy?!"

"On the couch – which you aren't gonna be going near any time soon!" The green teen yelled, jabbing a finger at the mostly metal man – who was still throwing garbage. A soda can flew my way, hitting me on the side of the head.

"CYBORG!? WHY MUST YOU DO THIS? DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH?!" I yell, putting my arms in the air. "Just go buy a new remote, or ask me for one!"

"Or you could just get up and change the channel," Pitched in Raven flatly. Cyborg looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't even joke about that." He replied.

"I wasn't joking."

"Good, cause it wasn't funny!"

"Gar, can I talk to you for a sec?" I ask, waving my hand in a summoning motion. I wanted to tell him what was going to happen, so he and I could try to change bad things that were to happen.

The changeling had become my outlet in the months we've known each other; whatever I needed to get off of my chest, he was always there. It could be the smallest of things, but he didn't seem to care. It usually went like this; I asked to talk to him, he came over, we went to our room, I told him what was on my mind, then he tried to help in any way possible, then he hugged me, then we went on with life.

Usually, I wouldn't be one for hugging, but oddly enough, Gar's hugs were nice. There isn't really words to describe them, it's like… a gentle firmness, safety, even. It was like he wanted to give me a hug, but was afraid I'd break if he did it too hard.

"Sure," I heard him reply, "c'mon."

We both exited the room through the large door, passing Starfire and Robin on our way. Kory was explaining how to travel faster than light to Robin.

"Morning, you two." Greeted Robin when Kory paused in her explanation, probably doing math. She looked up when Robin spoke.

"Good of the morning, friends!" The strawberry-haired girl said cheerfully.

"Morning." Gar and I said in sync, continuing to our room. But quickly, I added, "Star, don't open the fridge." I saw her open her mouth to ask why, but I had already passed.

Turning down other corridors and through rooms, we'd arrived at our half messy, half clean one. _Organized chaos, I suppose._ I sat on the bottom bunk that I slept in, leaning back against the wall with my legs crossed. Climbing in next to me, the elf-eared boy just left his own legs straight.

"So what do you need?" His voice was quiet – soft, and his green eyes held worry and concern.

"It's nothing bad, don't worry," I responded, "I just wanted to tell you some things, so you could possibly help me prevent some things - unless you think it's better we let it all play out." I winced as my cracked rib shot pain through my right side.

Gar seemed to think for a moment, staring into space. I didn't blame him for considering many outcomes of his decision, it was a pivotal one, and it could set everything off.

"Only certain things – small things. Remember, _just you being here_ changes things," He rose, heading for the door and opening it, before turning back with a small smile, "I would know."

And with that, Gar left. _Well that certainly wasn't the answer I was expecting; but it works. Only small things, like the kind of pizza we get._

**At the pizza parlor in town**

The rest of the Titans were arguing about what topping to get on their pizza, and I was getting bored, but also anxious; soon the HIVE were going to enforce attack pattern Alpha. _Heh, _I think, bittersweetly, _better tell Flyborg to pay attention._ I kept my eyes peeled, searching every rooftop within the range, trying to remember which angle the shot came from – where Gizmo would be standing, and also trying to remain inconspicuous. My eyes fluttered closed as I focused, and feeling my eyebrows furrow in concentration.

"…vi? …ivvi? Livvi!" I was snapped out of my daze as I heard Robin's voice. I opened my eyes sluggishly, and when I spoke, I didn't recognize my own voice.

"What, Robin? _What_." My voice was rugged and scratchy, clearly the signs of worry, anxiety, and uncertainty.

After giving me a concerned glance, he pretended it never happened. "What kind of pizza should we get?"

I looked at him with an extremely blank and emotionless stare. He seemed surprised, he'd never seen me act like this before. I looked at Garfield, conveying a silent message.

"She wants mushroom." The changeling conveyed, sending me a worried expression before turning back to Robin. All of the rest of the Titans looked at me, different expressions playing across their features.

Cyborg was frowning at me, Raven was looking at me from the corner of her eye, Starfire had her mouth open like she wanted to say something, Robin was seemingly unconcerned; if it wasn't for the aura reflecting off of him.

Worst of all was Gar. He looked just as far off as I did, for a moment, he looked pained. Like he wanted to help, but couldn't. After a moment, I could feel a small nudge at the ends of my conscious. Letting it in, I knew it was Garfield. A soft, childish but gravelly voice filled my mind as he spoke mentally.

**'****Are you okay, Liv?'**

**I'm fine, Garfield, don't worry about it.**

I could feel his concentration, trying to rip apart and analyze my sentence, and attempting his hardest to help me. To be honest, he couldn't. I was inflicting this upon myself, trying _my_ hardest to help.

**'****You don't call me Garfield unless you're worried about me.'**

**I am.**

**'… ****But why?'**

**Because it all starts today. And I'm gonna have to let it happen. I can fix one thing, though.**

**'****And what would that be?'**

**Keeping your leader with you.**

After this, he kept asking me questions, but I blocked them out. I was listening. I heard Gizmo's snotty little brat voice on top of the building behind us, and it seemed he just arrived.

"Give them five minutes to enjoy their last… minutes, I guess."

_Gizmo. Five year old. Brat. Snooty. Cocky. Smart._ I know you're wondering how I'm thinking without Gar listening in. Well, in the first few weeks of using the little communicator, we could hear each other's every thought. This kind of limited privacy, so I remade them so that you'd have to 'ask permission' in a sense.

"Liv?" I heard, but I wasn't hearing. "Liv…"

"Hm." My voice had recovered, but was now monotone.

"You're crying."

I was surprised. I usually didn't cry. _Everything's unusual today_. This was the first time I'd cried since I got here.

"Just… gimme a minute; it'll go away."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I finally began hearing again, _actually_ hearing, and the voice turned out to be Garfield. _Of course._

I was silent for a moment, willing the tears to go away. _I didn't invite you, tears; shoo._ But alas, they didn't.

"… I guess, sure." Standing, I walked over to the building part of the place, leaning my shoulder against it, and hugging myself with one arm; the other pinching my nose bridge. I squeezed my eyes closed, feeling freezing tears drift down my face. I don't know why I'm crying – the pressure on my shoulders, possibly; maybe not wanting to mess up.

Speaking of pressure on the shoulders, I felt a light _physical _weight on mine.

"What's _really_ wrong?"

Soft, quiet. So soft and quiet. All today. Why? I don't know. But… it's pleasant.

"Choices," I start, "so many choices. So many things that could go wrong."

The changeling wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest.

"Then I'll help you."

This is the point where I actually started crying, and I knew why. This person, who's been more stressed than me for most of his life, wants nothing more than to make me happy, and to help me get over my fears and overcome my challenges.

"Why?" I cry, trying to nestle myself as far as I could into his comforting embrace.

"Cause we're friends, Liv. And friends help friends; no matter what. Friends stay together, have fun, and help each other out. It's just what you do." He buried his face in my hair. "Besides, why wouldn't I?"

I was truly speechless. Never had I a friend so committed. Vanessa and I were just… friends. We just talked a lot, and hung out. I suppose this is what a real friend is.

Sniffing, I pulled away reluctantly, still standing close, though. "Thank you."

Gar just smiled at me, wiping tears from my rosy cheeks. His eyes were alight with happiness and some unrecognizable emotion I couldn't put my finger on. He hugged me again, a safe, supporting hug.

"But we'll be tested," I muttered, closing my eyes and hugging back, "there's a lot of things ahead that you won't like, and there's _many_ things _I_ won't like that _you_ do." I instantly think of Terra; I don't know why.

"Just… don't hate me for doing them…"

"I won't. I mean, I'll try my best," We separated again. "But just keep in mind that I could never hate you for long." I smiled at him, and we started back to the table to the others. At some point, he grabbed my hand and held it.

We were sitting particularly close, but I don't think anyone else noticed.

"Two minutes, B." I whispered, nudging him with my elbow. He nudged me back, but since he was sitting on my right, he nudged my cracked rib, which felt like a punch and stab, and not a tiny nudge. "_Ow_, goddangit!" I whisper yelled, trying my hardest to keep quiet.

"Heh, sorry." Apologized Gar. Suddenly some kind of internal clock kicked in, and it was done. It rang, a loud, piercing ring, and I grabbed the boy's arm. He let out a small noise, as if to say 'what' and looked at me.

"Time's up." My tone was grave and I could feel my eyes cloud over, face becoming determined. 'Knocking on the door' to Gar's mind, I felt him let me in.

**We all won't come out of this, let me tell you now. I need you to be calm, collected, and serious.**

**'****I think I can do that.'**

**Be sure.**

**'… ****I'm sure.'**

**Thank you.**

The fight began. I couldn't register much, everything was flashing moments up until when I'd act. Carriage. Bus. Fighting. Flying. Only me, Gar, Rave, and Robin. We're getting our butts kicked. Robin gets cocky. HIVE attacks.

_Move._

"Robin, _MOVE_!" I yelled, even though I knew he wasn't going to move an inch. _To the side, anyway._ The HIVE were doing their little dance-y attack-y thing, and were almost done. My feet were moving, the world was flying past.

When the world finally focused in, my right side slammed into Robin, knocking him away roughly five feet, but I was still in pain, holding my cracked rib. But before the ground split open, I engaged dark teal to foresty green eye contact. Foresty green held panic and fear, while I knew that dark teal only held confidence, and sorrow.

I could hear fists meeting concrete, and I weaseled my way into Gar's now unprotected mind.

**Be brave.**

Then, to Robin's.

**Lead well.**

Then the only feeling I felt was dread as my stomach dropped and down I fell, Garfield's screams echoing in my ears. The only reality now…

I was going to hit the ground.

Voices. That's it. Darkness. _Water_…? No… waves; yes. Clear noises, now. But… air..? No, no air. Can't breathe. Panic.

"So this is the end of – vanilla." Gar. Sweet, soft and quiet Gar. Yes. "V-Vanilla. Gotta – But… cherry? Cherry…" Footsteps, small, not far. "_Blood._ Gotta, gotta find… Vanilla." Running, footsteps. Still, darkness. Feeling pain.

Garfield Logan was frantically trying to pinpoint where the sweet scent was resonating from. He'd screamed his loudest when she fell through that street. But he had to do as she'd instructed; be brave. _For her_. He thought.

Vanilla, to the left. Straight, right, straight.

There.

He saw a battered, beaten, frail and small body lying on the sand, blood dripping from several points. Tears began streaming down his face, seeing her like this. Gar blamed himself. If he'd known what she was going to do, he could've helped her. If he'd just asked her for another remote, Cyborg wouldn't've shook the couch, and his sweet smelling Livvi wouldn't've felt any form of pain when she shoved Robin, and she would've been able to move.

Wait, if he could ask to have another remote, she could make one. She'd told him about the journal she'd gotten, how it's her 'powers'. Maybe she could switch control to him, so he could help her?

She was wet. Livvi Norve was dripping soaked. _Probably dying right now, Garfield, get a move on!_ Under the city were many pipes and waterways – she must've fallen into one, floated out into the ocean, and then washed up here.

Gar tried to get into her mind. It was unprotected at the moment, so access was smooth flowing. 'Flicking switches', he permitted himself to use her journal.

Opening his palm, a small container appeared. Inside was an ointment that'd allow Liv to feel no pain. _I have to get the water out. _The changeling sighed. _She's gonna __**kill**__ me for this._

He heard the other Titans run up behind him. Had he moved that quickly?

"Hey, Gar –," Started the team leader, but he was cut off by the green teen kneeling next to the raven haired female.

"Don't call me that. Only Liv is allowed to call me that, and if you call me that ever again, I will _hurt you_." He snapped, glaring at Robin. Said teen put his hands up in a defensive position, knowing now that Gar – whatever that may be short for – was a title that could only be spoken by one.

The other Titans got a good look now at the battered girl. They all emanated auras of shock, surprise, and or sadness. They tried to move closer, but froze at a glaring and growling Garfield.

"You can talk to her when she's awake. Back off."

Not wanting to face their animalistic teammate, they all went back down to the other side of the beach – out of sight – to plan. Being alone with the unconscious female made the changeling nervous, for lack of a better term.

Sighing again, he took the container that he'd made and opened it. Taking off his gloves, he rubbed the stuff on his hands, and took a deep breath. He'd never actually put his hands on Liv, except for hugs, maybe. _I guess there's a first time for everything… as they say. Whoever 'they' are._

Pushing up her shirt _just_ enough, he decided to shove out all emotions for the moment and quickly put the stuff on, just as quickly pulling away and tugging the shirt back down. _Yay, now for the best part!_ Gar thought sarcastically, rolling his foresty green eyes. _CPR!_

Carefully pinching Livvi's nose shut, he moved a bit closer as to get this over with quickly. Gingerly pressing his lips to hers – which was probably the only thing on her body that wasn't bloody – and exhaled. Doing this a few times, his body was on autopilot. He was seeing, but the only thing he was really paying attention to was the feeling of lips on lips.

It was… different. It was soft. No discomfort. Like he could do it forever.

But he couldn't, sadly. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't; because he heard something, a small rumbling. Sitting back, he watched in relief as the vanilla scented girl shot up, spitting out water.

I spat out water, then breathing heavily, inhaling the deepest breaths I've ever taken. _I almost died._ The reality of it began to sink in fairly quickly. I looked around, seeing if I was alone, stranded on some in-the-middle-of-nowhere island. Luckily enough for me, a certain changeling was at my side, staring at me with a small smile.

He looked so much… older – mature – now. Like stress had taken over his body, and was now slowly leaving. Quickly wrapping my bloody arms around him – he didn't seem to care because he hugged me back; the tightest hug I've ever been given – I shoved my face into the crook of his neck and we sat there. Me as though I'd never seen another person in my life, and him as though if he let go, I'd evaporate.

"I'm sorry," I began.

"Don't ever do it again. _Ever_," Gar cut me off, hugging me even tighter. "I can't live – not for a _second_ – without you. I don't know why, or how, but I couldn't breathe when I saw you fall into that hole. Couldn't breathe when I saw your bloody body on this beach. Can't breathe now that you're hugging me so hard." He chuckled, and I didn't realize I was gripping so hard.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"I am," I confirmed, sitting back. "Really am. But I do want to say one thing,"

"And that would be?"

"The HIVE's decorating skills are horrid," I point to the crippled 'H' shape tower. "I mean, just look't that thing." We both laughed a bit before sitting there, awkwardly. As though we were thinking the same thing, our foreheads touched, and we both sat, quietly, knee to knee.

"… Please don't ever do that again, Liv. _Please._ Promise."

"Promise." I replied, crossing my heart, then placing them back in my lap, only for Gar to take them in his ungloved ones. Surprised, I shook my gaze from my hands to his face.

He was looking at me with those adorable green eyes of his, a blank expression on his face. We were still forehead to forehead, so I had to look up instead of forward. He seemed to be gauging my possible reaction to something – observing me and my current state. I was about to ask him what he was thinking about when he started talking, voice flat.

"You know I had to do CPR right."

My eyes widened, and I'm sure my face was strawberry red. Gar looked smug, now that he'd seen his teasing had worked. _I don't think so, elf boy._ Turning the tables, I sassily replied.

"Bet you enjoyed that, hm?" I smirked, watching as green and red blended on his face to make a dark maroon.

"I uh…" He put a hand behind his head, and tried to dodge the questions. Knowing he couldn't, he sighed. "Yeah I did, actually, heh."

I laughed – a small but genuine laugh – and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Well there's one more." Standing, I tried not to stretch anything much, since I was still in quite a bit of pain. "Were are the others?" I asked, looking down at his blank face. A dreamy smile was slowly forming, but I ignored it. "Well?"

"Huh?" Gar's eyes snapped to me, realizing I was asking him a question. "Oh, I uh, I kinda told them to shove off."

Confused, I asked again. "What do you mean? Where are they?"

He stood up as well, dusting off his knees, sending little pieces of sand around. Looking me in the eye, he explained. "I got… uh, _possessive_?"

"For lack of a better term?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, let's go find them and figure out how we're getting those bozos out of our tower."

**(A/N): **_Omg I'm SOSOSOSOSPOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOOOO sorry about not updating sooner! I've been working on Stealth a bit more lately, trying to get it on its feet. I kind of took a break from this also because I had a bit of a block right here at the end, or else I would've continued. I decided to put a baby cap on it and ship it away for you guys to read because I felt like I'd abandoned you. It's just hard to go along with the plot and shove your OC in a show that you've finished, and don't really care for at the moment._

_~Adieu. _


End file.
